They Call It Love
by VeryRachelBerry
Summary: Charlie's PoV of Bella and Edward's news about the engagement. My take on what went down. My first try with Charlie's PoV, so don't be too harsh!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight at all. I do however own a lot of Twilight posters. This is dedicated to my friend Kylie who's birthday is today. Happy birthday Kylie!!!**

_**These kids are talkin' 'bout love, I think we've all had enough, we've had enough of this now. -**__**Girls Do What The Want; The Maine**_

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Um, Dad. Edward and I need to talk to you."

A million things raced through my mind as my eighteen year old daughter stood in front of me and spoke those words. Her voice shook slightly with nervousness and a light flush colored her cheeks. Her hand was clasped in her _boyfriend _Edward's and I saw him squeeze her hand slightly and look at her encouragingly. I didn't like that kid.

He was an okay kid and all, smart, nice, respectful, but I didn't think he deserved half of Bella. Not after just up and leaving the state, causing her to into some wild, crazy depression. But I suppose her made her happy which was better than her moping around the house and jumping off of cliffs. I still didn't like him though.

So now as he stood there with my daughter, looking all focused, but also grinning wildly, I knew he was up to no good.

"Um, you should probably sit down." Bella told me. The boy chuckled.

"Bells, I am sitting down." I told her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I guess _I _should probably sit down too."

She walked over to the couch, still holding his hand, and sat down.

She took a deep breath before speaking.

"Okay, so before I start, please just listen to what I'm saying and try to refrain from yelling until after I'm finished."

"You're pregnant!" I shouted. How could she do this? I was going to kill that boy for doing this to her! "This is your fault!" I yelled at him, pointing my finger. "You have no right, parading around and having sex with _my _daughter! You-"

"Dad! I'm not pregnant!" Bella yelled, dropping her face to her hands. "I told you already, it's not like that!"

I stopped shouting and lowered my eyes to the ground.

"Oh." I said quietly. "Sorry."

"See, I told you he'd think I was pregnant! You tell him, I can't. You know you're better at all of this kind of stuff than me. You can do it." Bella said quietly to Edward.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

She nodded and he grabbed her hand again before turning to me.

"Now I know I'm not really going about this the right way, and I should've asked your permission first but," Edward looked over at Bella, grinning. She smiled back weakly. "Bella and I are getting married. We're asking for your blessing."

"Blessing my ass! Of course you're not getting married! You're eighteen!" I exclaimed. Married? At eighteen? Had Bella not learned anything from Rennee's and my divorce?

"I told you he wouldn't approve!" Bella muttered to the boy. He just smiled.

"Give him a moment."

I sat there quietly, processing everything in my head. Marriage? A wedding? People? A honeymoon? Marriage? What about college?

"Edward, can you give us a moment please?" Bella asked.

"Sure." He stood up silently and kissed her on the cheek. He smiled at me which I returned with a glare before heading to the next room.

"Dad? Listen, I know we're young, probably too young to be getting married, but I've really thought about this. I know that most people that get married at our age don't last, you and Mom included, but we will. Edward and I will last forever." She smiled slightly at something she said before continuing. "I know you don't really like Edward very much because of him leaving, but that's behind us now, it's not important. I love Edward and I'm marrying him with or without your blessing, but I want you there, Dad. I _want_ your blessing."

I sat silently for a moment, taking it all in. She _loved _him. I scoffed at the word. She was only eighteen, she didn't even know what love was. She could say she loved him all she wanted, that didn't make it true. Love is a very big thing and I was skeptical about _my_ daughter marrying that boy.

And yet, it wasn't _so _hard to believe. I caught those little things, the stolen glances, the fast kisses, the holding hands. They weren't like those other kids I saw running around town. But sill, that didn't mean they were ready to get _married._

I sighed and looked at Bella. She was looking at me expectantly, fiddling her hands nervously.

"Do you really love him?" I asked her.

She nodded her head.

"More than anything."

"Are you sure though? I mean, he's your first boyfriend and you're young and you might _think_ you love him but-"

"I love him, Dad. I'm sure of it." Bella promised.

"Then you have my blessing." I told her. And I meant it. If marrying that boy, er, Edward, made her happy, then she could marry him. Just because I wasn't sure of it didn't mean they shouldn't be. If love was what they wanted to call it, then so be it.

Bella rushed into my arms and gave me the tightest of hugs.

"Thank you, Dad." She whispered. "I love you."

Now _that_ I was sure of.


End file.
